sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tesla Boom: An AU Roleplay
Basically, a spin-off roleplay of Town of Percy and Gem High by Oneheart. This is entirely based off of video game and TV series, Sonic Boom. All characters that will appear in this roleplay will be greatly modified, as far as appearances and clothing goes. If you dont know what your character would look like, I will try to do it for you, but I cant say that I'm better than Sigma, or better than anyone, really. ' 'Characters The main characters are restricted to 5 reserved spots. Others will be cameos. Ask to join. Those who join without asking will be denied. 'Main characters' 1 - Tesla The Hedgehog, electrokinetic and leader of the team (Alphonse Uprising) 2 - Baine The Hedgehog, she is still usefu.l (Y-Tiger) 3 - Hazel The Moon, no one is more fabulus than her. (Oneheart) ''' '''4 - Upsilon The Mink, he's good now... or "neutral". (SA3) 5 - Joshua The Mink, he is BAD! (Y-Tiger) ' 'Side characters 1 (NEW) - Enzo Scurderia The Badger, he's Italian! (AU) 'Cameos' 6 - Reens The Hedgehog, she has a robot arm! (Herself) 7''' '''8 9''' '''10 'Roleplay Area!' Our world was lost to a great evil. Most of the population of the world was enslaved to do their bidding. Hope was lost, until we began an uprising. Me and 3 of my friends we do whatever it takes to bring freedom back, and NO, we're not the Freedom Fighters! CITY RUINS, 300 PM We were lost in this jungle. Everywhere we go, I see more and more ancienct ruins (He dosent know that this used to be a city 200,000 years ago.). We travelled through rain, storm, heat, and cold to find our way home, but so far, no luck. Eventually, we ran into Egg Border Pawns (a modified version of the Eggman Pawn from Sonic Heroes), and I knew that we were in trouble. Tesla charges his hands, and leers at the pawns. "Something tells me they dont want a hug." The female hedgehog off to Tesla's left, growls at his comment. "Of course not, if they wanted a hug they be running at us now." Baine Unsil pop her knuckles as her gloves glow. "Let's starts bashing in their robot faces to end it." Hazel doesn't say a word, but simply brings out her swords. Tesla punched a robot hard enough that one of it's arms flew off. Tesla used the arms to strike another pawn. Baine jumps over Tesla, slaming a punch through a different pawn's whole body before increasing her voice volcume and doing a sonic screech, blowing some of the pawns away. Hazel with her swords slashed and sliced through pawn's, occasionally using ice to freeze their cores, causing them to shut down. (So she kicked butt :3) "Okay. I think that's all of them." Tesla said. Then a pawn comes running at him from the behind. Before it tries to knock him out, without looking behind, Tesla seemingly destroyes it with electricity. "Come at me, bro...bot." Tesla said, looking at the robot's carcas. Baine grunted in annoyances at Tesla trying to show off as she put a hand on her hip. "Let's hurry, we got to find a place or something. I'm getting hungry over here." She snapped a little, rolling her eyes. "Yes. Let's keep going." Tesla said. "Oh wait." He said. He kicks a tree and a coconut lands on his open hand. "Lunch, anyone?" Baine groan. "Very funny. I am going to check the area of a high point while you, Hazel and Upilson find a place for us to rest. Then tell us what we're going to do." She was ordering Tesla around a bit to push his button kind a to bug him really. Hazel began to search. She found a small cave. With a few peices of wood she made a torch, and went in. The cave wasn't all that big, only going about a few feet in. Hazel went to the mouth of the cave, and looke dup to some rocks that led to the top of the cave. They looked like stairs up, so she climbed at the top. She looked above the trees and mountains. There didn't looke like a way out. She came back down to go tell Baine what she had found. Tesla found some sort of a pond, with a waterfall beside it. There is also an "H" and a "Y" which is part of the Hollywood sign (dafuq?) covered in vines and moss. "A great place to invite Hazel." Tesla said. Baine sighed when she was on the tallest tree nearby, she jump off and landed. She had fruits in her hands. "Area is clear and I found fruits to go with the conut. I guess I will be doing the cooking." She sees Hazel. "Hm?" "I found a form of shelter not too far by. It can cover us from rain and is quite roomy." Hazel said. Baine grin a bit. "Alright, tell Tesla that, he will need to know." Hazel smiled. "Okay, I will tell him right away." Hazel said, going over to find Tesla. Meanwhile Upsilon was at the top of a tall jungle tree, squinting his eyes and looking through his binocular goggles at a point far off. He glanced over his goggles and lifted his eyebrows (or eye ridges or WHATEVER) in a curious manner. "Is that snow..?" he murmured to himself quietly, still staring at the point. His ears suddenly twitched and he looked down at Hazel, who had already seemed to have found some shelter. Shaking his head and moving his goggles back behind his hair (fur?), he began his descent down the tree. Baine sighed, going around and picking dry branches and twigs that had fallen off before noticing Upsilon having come down. "Sooo, what were you looking at, huh?" She said as she narrowed her eyes a bit while carrying, what appear to be, very heavy dry logs, branches and small dry twigs. Hazel sighed, not able to find Tesla. She came back to where Upsilon and Baine were. Tesla walks back to the group. On his way back, a surveilance camera in disquise was spying on Tesla without notice. The camera disappears in the ground. Tesla sees Hazel, and smiles. "Hey, Hazel." Hazel smiles brightly to Tesla. "I've been looking for you! I found some shelter." "Awesome, and I found a very beautiful spot for the two of us." Tesla said. Hazel blushed,"I can't wait to see it, how about later on tonight? We should have plenty of time after setting everything up." "Yeah, sure." Tesla said. Upsilon looked over and saw Baine's annoyed expression, to which he replied with a sly grin. "Ah, nothing important..." he said, smirking. He then noticed the large bundle of twigs and logs she was carrying. "Need help with those?" Baine reply with a smartalex comment. "No help at all, but if you really want you can help me find more for the camp fire." She turn around, her long ponytail follows as she walks and touching some of the trees nearby. Upsilon watched as she walked away to find more wood before picking up his pace and following her soon after. "Well, she's in a good mood today..." he muttered in a quiet tone under his breath sarcastically. He then began looking around the jungle floor for more firewood to bring back. The sound of the logs, branches and twigs falling could be heard. Baine had kneel down as if shocked. "what the!?" She had found something that was as tall as the trees in the jungle statue most likely. She was shocked as she was pulling back some vines to see what it was. "!?" Upsilon looked up at the moment and gasped. "Neat!" he exclaimed. He quickly ran up to the monument for a closer look. After taking a few steps, small shards of broken glass would crunch under his shoes. Upsilon moved a couple of vines back to see that the monument looked a lot like an old building. "Hmm..." Baine looks to Upsilon. "You know, I wouldn't say this. But, wanna go explore it?" she asked, glancing to the logs, branches and twigs. "I might wanna get them out of the open if I want them dry, huh..." Hazel went aswell. "What is it?" Hazel asked, looking to the monument. Baine looks back. "Yo, found this thing, don't know what it is." "Oh, okay. Is it even enterable? We might find some cool things inside, we should check it out if an entrance is found." Hazel said. "Something tells me that it's...." Tesla said, hesitating. ".....an ancient artifact." Tesla said. "Arsesys may be able to tell what this is. Arsesys, launch GPS." He says to his minature handheld computer that looks a lot like the Game Boy Color. It shows on the screen a text. "New... york?" Tesla said. "Arsesys, when was New York erected?" Tesla said. It begins to short out, and turns off. "Integer overflow... This must've been made thousands of years ago..." "It's amazing it's been preserved for this long without eroding that much," Upsilon said incredulously. He walked around to a different side of the artifact. On this side there was a large gaping hole that looked to have been withered away by natural causes. "Hm... this could be a way in!" he called to his other team members. Baine when over to Upsilon. "Heh, amazing, found an opening already!" "Let's go!" Hazel said excitedly. "Maybe some structures of this building are still intact." Tesla said, going inside. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, 3:40 PM The inside of the ESB was very dusty, and filled with grass, dirt and destroyed structures. "Guys... look. I see some writing on the walls here." Tesla said. The writing says: Now it's been 10,000 years, Mobius has cried a billion tears, For what he never knew. Now man's reign is through. But through eternal night, the twinkling of starlight. So very far away, maybe it's only yesterday. ~ April 10th, 13064 AD Baine put a hand on her hip. "Wonder what the heck that means." Upsilon leaned forward and carefully inspected the writing. He thought for a long while, tapping his fingers against his legs as he pondered to himself. "..." Hazel looked at the writing. "Is it English?" she said. Baine nods. "Looks to be it, yea." "I wonder who wrote it." Hazel said, looking for a signature or name. Baine glances around, before she started to walk further as she got bored with what the group was doing. "Something tells me AGAIN that we must be in the future... or present time." Tesla said, scared. "Now man's reign is through..." Upsilon recited, still staring at the writing. "But who... or what, put an end to it?" He then put his head up and noticed Baine walking further away. He then followed after her. Baine walks even more further from the group without knowing that Upsilon was following her. She was glancing around. "Mm... Such a strange building..." She mutter to herself, sighing a bit. "..." Hazel stood behind, looking to the writing once more. She remembered the time she went to Earth for Megami's medical treatment only 9 years ago. She walked away with Baine and Upsilon. "We may find out sooner or later." Tesla walks away the others. But... 'mans reign is through'? Tesla thought. Does that mean that... we're the last 4 on Mobius? Baine glance to Tesla, Upsilon and Hazel. "yo, Tesla. Maybe we should break into pairs. I figure it be better to cover grounds quicker. But, that is up to you." She blinks her eyes. "Yes, but I have a feeling that this building is not completely intact, so we should be cautious, and prepare for anything suspicious." Tesla said. "Okay then, who's going with who?" Hazel asked (in other words, sh'e just asking who is going with who to go explore ;D just in case you got confused). "Hazel, you should be with me." Tesla said, blushing sort of. "Upsilon and Baine are together." Baine nods. "I agree, Tesla." Upsilon grins. "Alright." Hazel also blushed a bit. "O-okay then, let's get going, this place looks interesting!" she said, excited to explore. Baine nods. "Me and Upsilon will get higher ground." "Sounds great. Me and Hazel will look for something else interesting." Tesla said. Baine nods, her shoes glowing. "come on Upsilon, let's find an opening." Upsilon nods back at Baine, and then begins walking around to find the opening. Baine walked with Upsilon, looking around. "Mmm..." Upsilon looked up to see a giant gaping hole in the ceiling of the monument, with various vines hanging through. The sun's bright light shone through, and gave a spotlight for the center of the structure. "Heh, this will work." Baine's shoes glow, jumping through the hole and lands on the second flooring. She glance down Upsilon. Upsilon looked around for a way to get up to the second floor. Seeing a vine hung low enough for him to hold onto, he grasped onto it and climbed up through the hole. He jumped off after he reached the second floor and went near Baine. Baine nods, not making any comments on how Upsilon climed before walking slowly. "Mm... Jungle is always peaceful to me... Don't know why..." She seem to be talking to herself, or she thinks she is talking to herself. Upsilon looked over at Baine and nodded. "I can understand why you think so," he said quietly. Baine glance over to Upsilon. "Heh, I'm glad you understand..." She looks away, thinking as she glance around. Upsilon gave off a small smile before continuing down the way, looking around as he did so. Baine yawned before suddenly tripping over a vine. "ah!!" She fallen down, grunted. "Ow..." Upsilon turned his head back to Baine and quickly ran over to her. "Baine!" Upsilon said. "Are you okay?" He then began to help her up. Baine blushes, letting Upsilon help her up as she felt embressed. "T-That is so insulting, T-Th-That I felt... I'm okay... I guess..." She almost mutter, blushing a bright red that had never been seen on her face before. "Huh?" Upsilon looked at Baine in a confused sort of way, and pulled her up to her feet once more. He noticed her blushing and began to blush himself. "Insulting..?" he asked tentatively. "I didn't mean to insult you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." He looked down at her legs. "Is your knee okay?" "I didn't mean you when I said insulting..." She slightly mutter, her left knee was a little bruised, but not bad. "..." Upsilon looked down. "Oh... sorry." After a while, he noticed his hand was still interlocked with hers from when he had helped her up. He moved his hand quickly away from hers and coughed. "We should probably continue..." "A-agree..." Baine Unsil blushes a little as she starts walking passed him, sighing to herself... Why did I had to go and trip in front of Upsilon!? At lest it wasn't Tesla... Jerk... Baine sighed while thinking for stopping at a sight. "Wow..." She paused, starting at a sunset through branches and leaves of the jungle trees. "What a rare sight..." She said under her breathe. Upsilon moved the tree branches back and swayed the leaves away to get a better view of the sunset. He sighed happily as he saw the view. "It certainly is pretty," he murmured, a slight smile forming. Baine smiles sweet for once... She couldn't remember what made her smile like this... How long it had been that she could pull off a true, happy smile suited for a female. "..." she hold a hand up as if reaching to the sun. "I wonder why this had to happen to us... The four of us left to say our people..." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Something out of a storybook.. Yet, here we are... I have always question this..." She looks at the sunset. "There's gotta be a reason why we're here," Upsilon said in agreement. He looked over at Baine for a moment. "..." She sighed, smiling a little. "How is it that I can have a chat with you, yet I have an agrument with Tesla? I rarely even speak to Tesla." Upsilon chuckled to himself before setting his gaze on the sunset again. "I suppose some people you can just relate to more," he said. "Why do you and Tesla argue a lot, anyways?" "Due to my smartalex comments, really... But, I always was jealous of him.. He has a power that helps him, I had to make my own powers, really..." Baine sighed as she lay on the floor. "..." Upsilon looked down at Baine with a serious expression. "You know, just because your powers don't come naturally, it doesn't mean you're not as strong as he is, or not as 'good' as he is," he said to her. Baine blushes a little bit at the comment, sitting up. "Heh... Thanks." She stands up, steching. "I rarely get a talk like this. Not that Hazel isn't willingly to talk with me.. Just something I rarely have in mind." She smiles, thinking. Upsilon smiled back at her. "Well, whenever you wanna talk... let me know," Upsilon said after a pause. Baine looks to Upsilon, but grins and nods. "Yea, I'll let you know..." She glance around. Hazel walked into a dark room. A faint light shone from a small hole leading to the outside. Tesla and Hazel hears a Spanish guitar playing in the melody of Pain by Three Days Grace. Although, it is sung in Italian. Hazel listened to the music. "Where is the music comig from?" Hazel asked. "I dont know. We should see." Tesla said, as he follows where the sound is coming from... It was revealed that the sound is coming from a badger playing the guitar. The room he was in was furnished, like a home or something. The badger was suprised that there was people here. "Chi sei tu? Pensavo di essere l'unico." he said in fluent Italian. "Sorry, sir. We were distracted by your guitar you were playing. Do you speak English?" The badger gulps. "Yes. I do." He says in a perfect Italian accent. "Hello, my name is Hazel Moon." Hazel said kindly. The badger hesitates shyly. "Enzo... Enzo Scuderia Ferrini. I'm the last Italian badger on this continent." "And I'm Tesla. Tesla The Hedgehog." the obvious one said. "So, you're the last one? What happened to this place?" Hazel asked "Someone captured all of my ancestors. He levelled my home town, which is why I ended up here." Enzo said. "The whereabouts of my ancestry are unknown, and are probably already dead." Enzo said, sadly. "I'm sorry."Hazel said, also sadly,"How long has it been since you've seen anyone around here?" "17 months. It may have been more but I lose count." Enzo said. "That's...a bit over a year." Hazel said. "It's okay. Do you know the one who captured your ancestors is? Perhaps if we find him we can bring back your ancestors." Hazel said. "No.. but I know what he looks like. He's overweight, and he has a mustache. I think he's some sort of Overlander." Enzo described. Tesla speaks in a silent tone "robotnik..." "Something tells me I know who this is. Do you have any information on his current location?" Hazel asked. "From what I heard, he is probably in the Arctic Zone. There is supposed to be an underground city there." Enzo said. "Okay, thank you. Tesla, we need to go tell the others so we can all go there." Hazel said. "Sounds good to me, luv. Let's go." Tesla said. "Allow me to go with you." Enzo requested. "Oh, yes, we need you to be our guide Enzo. Thank you for coming with us, you will be grat help." Hazel said, smiling. "Thank you. I will not let you down." Enzo said. "Now we need to find Baine and Upsilon." Tesla said. "Yea, let's go." Hazel said, on her way to find Baine and Upsilon. Tesla and Enzo follows Hazel. After a few minutes of searching around, Hazel finds Upsilon and Baine. "Hey, Upsilon, Baine. This is Enzo, and he will be leading us to the one who most likely caused the fall of this city. I have a feeling it's Robotnik. But we need to go." Hazel said. Enzo waves at Baine and Upsilon shyly. "H-hello." Baine looks over at the three. "How did you three get up here!?" She sighed as she shakes her head. "Never mind, hello, I am Baine Unsil." She said. "It is nice to meet you, Baine Unsil. I am Enzo Scuderia." Enzo said. Hazel gets on a rock, looking into the distance. She tries to find where Robotnik's base at, trying to see anything that stands out. Tesla looks for Robotnik's base, too. "Ruins... ruins... ruins... more ruins... And for some reason. there is an annoyingly tall mountain in the distance." Tesla says. "Let me see." Enzo says. "That mountain is part of the Arctic Kuzac region, where the kidnapper's base should be at!" The mountain looks like a giant pencil tip, though it looks uneven at the top. It is taller than 3 Everest mountains and 16 Burj Khalfias, which is approximately 5.1 miles tall, but they're not trying to climb the mountain. It would take forever, XD! "How do we get up there?" Hazel said, worriedly. "We wont. In fact, it's not even near that mountain." Enzo said. "How do you know about this?" Tesla said. "I have my sources." Enzo replies. Tesla got suspicious when he said that, but decided to ignore it. He gets out his portable Arsesys console and launches GPS. It pinpoints where Eggman's base is at, and how to get there. "Well, this is gonna be complicated." Tesla said. "Arsesys says that we must go through the swamp, and it's known to have a lot of toxic waste and nuclear fallout. Also, animals were exposed to it, so we're gonna get some nasty combinations." Tesla says. "And the desert region. No water, no shelter, no life. Just bottomless canyons and snake pits." "And what used to be an ancient civillization (a modern 2014 city). Buildings are not structurally sound and will fall apart. Alligators and stray cats rule that part of the world." "If we can work together, we may be able to survive through all of this, and in return, may rescue your ancestors, Enzo." Tesla said. Hazel nodded. "We will do our very best." "Thank you for your bravery. Normally, my people would consider NOT to do that." Enzo said. Baine was listening, but sighed a bit to herself. Tesla can be a perfect leader, I may need to cut him some stress. He is trying, so I shouldn't be too hard on the poor guy. I mean, come on Baine, he pretty much has two girls and one other guy and one of the girls he happen to have a crush on and I know it isn't me... ''Baine had her eyes close, listening deeply to the chat. Hazel went up to Baine. "Hey Baine, how are you?" Hazel said, shyly, not wanting to bother her. Baine open her eyes, confuse in why Hazel was being shy. she gives a small smile. "I'm fine Hazel, you know you don't bother me when you speak to me. Right?" Baine wanted to ensure that Hazel was safe to speak to her at anytime if Hazel needed to or wanted to. "Oh, yes. Just asking ^ ^;." Hazel said. Baine gives her small smile at Hazel, now Baine wonder... How long has it been since she smile so brightly and happily at anyone? Her last sweet smile was at the Sunsetting and Upsilon was there to see it... How much of her emotional side was lost to pride? Baine was suddenly lost in thought as she stare at the ground, blinking her eyes. "Well, if you need a peep to talk to, I'm here!" Hazel smiled, walking away to Tesla, Upsilon, and Enzo. "R-Right..." Baine whispered, glancing down before standing up. she glance around for an openning to see if she can get to the roof. "I'm going to get to the roof top to check the area..." She then used her super jump shoes to get to the roof top of the building carefully, scanning the area... She wanted to be alone, to think over stuff before returning to the others. "..." "Well, Baine is gone and I have no idea how to get up there." Tesla said. Another camera appears on the ceiling in a certain direction where Tesla, Enzo, Hazel and Upsilon cant see. It takes pictures and disappears. Reens: *running around on the hillside, blasts past the group which feels like a wind gust* On the roof, Baine kneel down on the edit of the roof where she look down at the moutian. "... Why am I stuck with that moron being our leader..." She sighed, sitting down with her legs hanging off the edge a bit. "I mean, he isn't a moron really... I seem to be overreacting, since he tries to do the right thing..." Baine sighed to herself, shaking her head. "I can't stand him..." she stares down at the jungle, sighing a bit. "I need some alone time, I don't mind them going ahead... i just need to clear my head, these thoughts will get in the way of me fighting..." Hazel then wondered off, getting a bit bored. She got lost ;_;... "Well, we should get going, Hazel." Tesla said. And there was no response. Hazel had gone off. Hazel made her way through tall grass and bushes, cutting away with her sword. "Hazel, wait!" Tesla said. Tesla was confused... and decided to head for the mountain alone. "Follow me if you want, Upsilon, Enzo." Tesla says. Enzo follows. Baine was on the roof, scanning before noticing something. "Huh?" she leap down the branches to the jungle floor. "?" She looks around. Upsilon followed Enzo and Tesla to the mountain. LOST WETLANDS, 7:00 PM Baine see the three ahead. "where is Hazel?" She whispered, glancing around. "Hazel!?" She called out. "We gotta find Hazel." Tesla said, and looks for Hazel. "HAZEL, MY LOVE!" Tesla gets out his Signalling Conch and blows into it, making a loud and epic cow-like sound. It is loud enough for Hazel to hear. Hazel's ear twitched as she heard the sound, and she looked around. But her focus came to a gray door. Just a gray door, in the middle of the forest/ jungle whatever lol. Hazel walks through it, to see a lab. Millions of Mobians were asleep in blue water chambers. Hazel walked in, and the door closed on her. It was locked, and she couldn't get out. Baine saw the gray door, she ran to it. "Let Hazel Go!!" She punches the door, trying to get it open. Tesla blows into it again. It did bring attention of a few swamp monsters (I am assuming they're in the wetlands now.) Hazel banged on the door, trying to escape. "TESLA!!!" Hazel screamed. Monster robots came out to greet Baine. They hissed in robotic voices, cmoing to Baine. Hazel asked, "What's going on out there?!" "HAZEL?!!" Tesla said. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He blows into the Conch again. Now the monsters are PISSED! Baine glares at the Monster Robots, ripping a tree out of the ground with the power of her gloves as she charges at the Monster Robots. "ARGG!!! I'm Coming Hazel, your cousin Baine is coming!!!" More robots charge at her, and have Dr. Robotnik's sign on them. Tesla finds the gray door, with Baine raging at Monster Robots. "You get the robots. I'll open this door." Tesla said. He opens the door (is it locked?) The door is locked. Hazel said,"Tesla! Is that you? Is the door open? Of course it's not, um, can you break it down?" Hazel said, hearing footsteps. "I hear someone coming!" Someone comes up behind Hazel, grabbing her mouth. Hazel screams and kicks the door. The someone draggs her off into another room... '''Tesla sees a small boulder on the ground. He throws it at the door the damage the lock, permanently unlocking it. Tesla sees the water chambers with the Mobians inside of them. "Well, this explains the disappearance of Mobians."' Finally, Hazel realized it was Dr. Robotnik dragging her over. Hazel felt so scared, so uncomfortable. Dr. Robtonik had numbed Hazel's arms and legs, and Hazel could not move. Dr. Robotnik smiled evily, putting Hazel in a special chamber of his. Hazel knocked out as the water in her chamber rose, and tubes came up, attatching to Hazel. "This is a special one." Dr, Robotnik said, "I just know." Strangely, a orangy-yellow fur mink was in the shadows. "Doctor, you know I should have fun with them before you get your turn to mess with them. " Purple eyes stare at the human. "You Always rude my fun." Dr. Robotnik frowns. "Go 'play' with the other ones, but you're not touching her! She has the perfect body to create my new project." Dr. Robotnik said, smoothing his mustache. The male mink's eyes glow. "doctor, you know I can easily fool you too..." He chuckled slightly. "The others are slam, beside, without my help you couldn't have her." A sly smirks appear on his face. Dr. Robotnik frowns. "I know. But we already have so many of the others, what is her use to you?" the docor said, folding his arms as he once more inspected Hazel. The mink laughed loudly. "You are asking me, Doctor? Have you forgotten already?" The mink chuckled and laughed insanitly as his eyes glow bright purple as he looks to Dr. Robotnik. Dr. Robotnik grinded his teeth. "Do what you must, but I am going to make a copy of her. Then I will release her, so her friends don't come back looking for her. I sense they are more powerful than the rest." Robotnik said, scanning Hazel. The mink laughed, smirking. "Hehe, be lucky I respect you, Doctor, or you be in that maze that I put your fail experiments in." He lean on the wall, crossing his arms. "Beside, I love the energy in the air for once, the sadness and hatred towards another. Hehe, what a nice feel~." "I'll end your lives, Robotnik Robots!!!!" She swins the giant tree at the robots, before inhaling and does a sonic screech at the robots. Many of the robots go back, going out of order. The remaining were going to charge at Baine, but instead looked to the gray door. They backed away, then running away. Tesla saw a shadow of the person who kidnapped Hazel. Tesla follows the shadow. Baine glance to Tesla, seeing no one. "Damn it!! Why is it I am left... *she sighed to herself, hiding her face with her hand. "Hazel.... Where are you...?..." she sighed, frowning. "I went to save you and the only person you scream out for is Tesla... And I not important?..." She mutter to herself, falling to the ground on her knees. Upsilon turned and saw Baine down on her knees. He sprinted over to her and knelt beside her. "Baine! What's the matter?" he said. Baine was sniffling to herself, trying to hide the fact she was crying. "I... Don't even know if Hazel cares for me anymore..." She whispered, tears fall to the ground. "It's always Tesla... It upsets me..." Upsilon was taken back by this, and for a moment he was unsure of how to respond. "I-I'm sure she cares about you, Baine!" Upsilon reassured. "You are her cousin, after all." Baine shakes her head. "If she care she would call out for me too! She didn't, she only cared about Tesla! I ran to the door and called out to her, yet it is only Tesla she called out!" Baine punched the ground, crying softly. "Why is it he is so love?..." "Who are you? Show yourself!" Tesla said to the kidnapper, while charging his hands. Robotnik froze, and the copy of Hazel slid out of a tube. Robotnik hid the Hazel in the chamber, and picked up the fake Hazel. The fake Hazel was programmed to react. She hit Robotnik in the face, but Robotnik knew why she did it. The fake Hazel was programmed to be a 'good actress'. Hazel went up to Tesla. "Tesla, let's get out of here!" Robotnik said,"No you won't!" ad robots surrounded them. Tesla closed his eyes, and the background around him turned black, then he crouched to the ground, and (figuratively!) exploded with an ESP attack, causing all the robots to malfunction. He grabs Hazel's hand and runs out the door. Hazel runs out with Tesla. "That was a close one, thank you. We should go to the others." Hazel said. "Thats what I'm gonna do!" Tesla says, heading to Baine. The mink was hidden, disappearing into the room where the real Hazel was. ' Hehe, I don't really respect ya, doctor. Got to learn that. ' He open the tube carefully to pick up the real Hazel. ' I am the real villian here... Hehe... ' He then open a portal to his home and disappear with the real Hazel. Hazel opened her eyes. "W-who are you?" Hazel said scaredly to the mink. The mink gives a rather friendly, but toothy grin. "That isn't very important miss, I just took you away from that foolish doctor that thinks he is the smartest man." He gets to a house on the moutian that was hidden. "As long as you don't go into the everlasting maze in the backyard, you no need to worry. It will take a while, but i'll ensure you are feed and warm for your friends to come. So I can, have personal fun with them." The mink said, grinning as he gets into the house, closing the door and gently setting Hazel down. "I won't do anything to you, I really don't have plans to mess with you. But, I sure do like you~" The mink grins. "Josh likes it when a person only cares about the one they have a love interest in and the nearby family of that person has their hopes and sanity crushed under such pain~" Josh laughed a bit."Ah, you break even the tough one's little heart, I'm amazed." "I'm breaking someone's heart?" Hazel said, a bit frightened. Josh laughs. "and you don't even know!? Who do you think was trying to save you beside that Tesla person you were yelling out?" He smirks. "That tough girl who calls Tesla a moron half the times was sooo heart broken when you only called for Tesla and she was there before Tesla! Hah, the look on her face was priceless!" "Baine," Hazel said, wanting to cry,"I..I'm so selfish.." Hazel said. Josh chuckled coldly, smirking. "Heh, how can you be selfish when she was so jealous of Tesla? I say, let her get what she is being given." Josh chuckled once more, walking over and sitting in a chair at a table. "It isn't her fault..." Hazel said. "Baine is family... if only I had known, I'm so blind..." and Hazel began to cry. "Hmph, you also have a clone." He states. "A clone?!" Hazel said, getting more frightened, but also seemed a bit upset."She is going to hurt Baine, or touch Tesla.." Josh shrugs. "If I am given the chance to. I would destroy the clone." He said. "Now, please?! I-I can't have her, or it...as me. That's so creepy.." Hazel said. Josh chuckles, looking to Hazel. "I'm sure your cousin will notice quicker than most. I don't want to blow my cover, since I did steal you away from the doctor. Please, relax and get some rest and eat. If it wasn't for me, the doctor would do more than just make a clone of you." Josh givesa slight creepy smile, but his words seem to hold truth. Tesla goes through the door with "Hazel", so yeah, he got the wrong Hazel, but he dosent realize it. He sees Baine. "Hey, guys. I got Hazel." Tesla said. Baine stood up, glaring at Tesla. "I don't care..." Baine said suddenly while pulling the strange ribbon out of her pony tail. Her hair falls down almost to the ground. Tesla's head tilts, confused. "Are you okay? Did I do anything wrong?" "I'm leaving." Baine growls, glaring at Tesla with rather hateful eyes. "I'm not wanted nor useful to any of you, so I might as well just leave." She turn her back to them and started to walk away while leaving the ribbon that kept her hair up. She then runs deeper into the wetlands, glaring ahead of her. I don't need anyone to help me... I don't need anyone with me, I can do this all by myself. I will show all of you! ''She thought as she runs deeper into the wetlands, glaring. "Baine, wait! We're supposed to be a... team." Tesla said, but he knew it was too late. "Well, Upsilon, looks like you're gonna have to cheer her up." Tesla said, looking at Upsilon. "Obviously, she hates me, and you have feelings for her; I can see it in your eyes." Tesla said. "I am going to find Baine." the fake Hazel said, going in the direction Baine went, as if she had a map guiding her. Fake Hazel looked at the ground, her eyes scanning tracing Baine's footsteps. -Meanwhile- Baine found a cave that was far from the others, she goes inside the cave and sit there with no fire. she sighed, closing her eyes. "Do I really hate him, or do I hate myself?..." she mutter, finally getting time to think over everything, she put her hands to her face, small tears falling down. "Why Hazel?... Why didn't you hear me?..." Tears ran down her cheeks as she try so hard not to cry. "Why am I the loser of the group?..." Her thoughts seem to suddenly shift on her, thinking of what Upsilon said."He try to comfort me... I'm sorry..." She whispered to herself, hugging her knees as she stares at the sights outside the cave. Later, Baine gotten up with a plan in mind. "Maybe I should make something to help me deal more damage to the robots. That should be of some help... First, got to find something to tie my hair back." She then starts searching for the right stuff to make something that can act like a rubberband. "I did leave the ribbon I was using behind..." She mutter before stopping, she saw a basket with flowers, as if someone had drop it. "..." she frowns, going over to it and cleaning the flowers a little and placing the flowers in the basket. "Must have been a young female picking flowers and she saw one of the robots... How sad..." She sighed, making a rather tough rubberband out of the flowers so it wouldn't break really easily and she ties her hair up with the rubberband flowers. "Alright, now to find the right amount of mass to make this thing... Mmm... Don't know what I want to make it into through for this weapon..." She started walking, looking around. Fake Hazel is almost to Baine. "Scanning...destination a few feet ahead. Satallite 211 detects movement." Fake Hazel looks around. Baine sighed, ended up finding food since she was hungry. "Dang it, the wetlands barely have any food that I am allow to eat... Mmm... Either I walk back to the jungle or I head forward... I don't think Heading forward to the other area is a good idea... Mmm..." She ended up leaning on a tree, thinking. Fake Hazel found Baine. "Baine! I need to tell you something really inportant." Baine seem to stop, looking at Fake Hazel but seem highly confuse. "First question, how did you find me so easily!?" Baine didn't seem to have a good feeling in her gut about this at all.... Fake Hazel said,"I was following you, I had to move quickly. Listen Baine, I have been a real jerk lately to you, and I need to appreciate you more. I am really sorry." Baine stood there, looking at Hazel, she seem a bit confuse. "...." she blinks, thinking. "How were you able to follow me, Hazel? I had a long head start...." This was bothering Baine... "I told you, I was following you. Maybe you didn't see me behind you because you were upset and distracted." Fake Hazel said. Baine shook her head, crossing her arms. "I know when someone is following me, I had stop in a cave nearby- I would have notice if you were following me." Baine knew something wasn't right, narrowing her eyes. Fake Hazel stepped back. "I don't know what's wrong with you. You should be happy I came to look for you. I just wanted to say sorry.." Fake Hazel said, knowing she had been caught. Baine sighed, shaking her head a bit. "I just feel something isn't right... I don't know if what I am feeling is true..." ''I may need to speak to Upsilon, I seem to have a clear mind when speaking to him, at lest he will listen to me... ''This gone through Baine's thought, she close her eyes. "Nothing is strange, I think we need to get back to the others." Fake Hazel said quickly, going in the '''exact '''direction she had come from. Upsilon, who was standing nearby, noticed Hazel going back in the exact way she had come before. Arching an eyebrow (or is it an eye ridge? I still don't know!), he watched carefully as she went back to where she came. "Hmm..." he said to himself. "Something doesn't ''feel right about Hazel today..." Baine narrow her eyes a bit, but had follow a bit before noticing Upsilon. "!" She whispered to where Upsilon can only hear her. " You feel something isn't right either, huh?" Baine whispered quietly, glancing towards Hazel. Fake Hazel seemed to get a little tense, as she knew she was acting strange to them. She sat down and closed her eyes. Data on Hazel Moon rushed through as Fake Hazel picked up more files from Dr. Robotik's system. Fake Hazel opened her eyes after noticing she only had a limited amount of data on Hazel. Either Hazel wasn't at the base, or someone had taken her. Upsilon glanced over at Hazel and nodded. "She's acting... stiff, I suppose," he whispered to Baine in a hushed tone that only she could hear. Tesla just waits for Hazel to come back. "I wonder where Enzo went..." Tesla said. Then, Enzo appears next to him. "I had to wait for Alphonse Uprising to bring me back appropiately. Sorry!" Baine nod to Upsilon. "we got to tell Tesla..." She whispered quietly. "Even through I dislike him very much, I still care for Hazel's future relationship with him. We need to warn him right away." She whispered more to Upsilon. She then goes up to Tesla quietly. Tesla sees Baine. "Oh. Hello again. Was it something I said that made you mad?" Baine glance to Tesla. "I'm just going to skip that. Tesla, something isn't right with Hazel..." Tesla paused in confusion... and after some seconds, he says a quick "huh?" Baine groan, faceplamming. "This is one of the many things why I don't like you very much... Tesla, have you notice anything odd about Hazel? She somehow found me right away, yet she said she was 'behind' me all along; however, I would have notice and Upsilon and I notice she walked the same path she took. That wasn't like Hazel at all, the Hazel I know." "Well, I guess that's a bit out of the ordinary." Tesla says. He uses ESP on Fake Hazel, NOT GIVING HER A HEADACHE, but showing an X-Ray of her. It reveals a robot skeleton with logic 'n stuff. Tesla covers his mouth suprised. "My God, save the Queen..." Tesla whispers in awe. "It's an android copy! They must've stolen technology from me for themseleves, but-- I got the wrong Hazel!" Tesla was obviously terrified. "What do you mean-... Wait..." Baine said, thinking. "What if you were meant to grab the wrong Hazel. Does that mean, Robotnik has the real Hazel?" Baine was worry, her ears flatten. "Am I allow to destroy this Hazel? She may end up using you, if Robotnik is keeping in touch with it..." "Right now may not be the right time. In fact, what am I saying? It's a PERFECT TIME! When I find that fat-***, he is F****D!" Tesla said angrily. Baine chuckled, giving a grin. "This is one of the rare moments I like what your thinking." "OK. We'll suprise 'er by performing a sneak attack. I'll malfunction her whille you destroy her." Tesla plans. "OK, lights, camera, action." Tesla hides near a tree. Fake Hazel was speaking to Dr. Robotnik telepathically (as in with the mind, right??? Plz correct if you know the correct term ;_;). NO ONE CAN HEAR THEM BTW Fake Hazel: Doctor, I have made a mistake, what do I do? Robotnik: Hmmm...I see Hazel has a romantic connection with Tesla. Speak to him, seduce him. Fake Hazel: I have no software on how to do that, sir. Robotnik: I will transfer that in 20 mins. In the meantime, try to act...less perfect. Fake Hazel: Yes, sir. Hazel waited at the log she was sitting at to get her files. Tesla sarcastically yells in distress. "HAZEL, HELP! I FALLEN AND I CANT GET UP!" Tesla lays down in position. Baine was extremely hidden high in a Branch. She stays hidden as she waits for Fake Hazel's actions. Fake Hazel's eyes open, fashing orange as she finally downloads her files. Then they flash back hazel. Fake Hazel smiles, "You need life alert." walking up to Tesla. But instead of helping him up, she kneels down and gives him a kiss, and then walks away. Tesla gets up. "Wait, what? This is not where it's supposed to go." Tesla said, confused. Baine suddenly leap and landing in front of Fake Hazel, standing in the way. "You can't fool me..." She suddenly said, glancing to Fake Hazel, her eyes narrowed and slightly glowing. "I don't know what you're talking about." Fake Hazel said, moving around Baine. Baine got in the way, glaring at Fake Hazel. "Where is the Real Hazel? Where is my Cousin, robot." Baine growled, glaring. "What has Robotnik done with her!?" "You've gone mad... my own cousin." Fake Hazel said. "How dare you assume such a thing?" "I'm not mad, because if I was..." Her eyes narrowed. "I would be assuming Tesla and Upsilon as robots as well. You can't fool me anymore. You knew I almost caught you when you had searched for me. You knew I was on your tail without even knowing it, how you tenses and knew where you were going... My cousin Hazel isn't well knew for using the exact path she used to get back..." Baine narrowed her eyes. "I have a good memory, unlike some. Just a gift, I guess." Fake Hazel said. "This, background, it's driving all of us mad! We need to go home, now!" Fake Hazel walked to where she remembered the gray door was. Baine grab onto Fake Hazel's shoulder. "That Gray door isn't home." She suddenly said, her eyes glowing a bit. "That door is what took Hazel away from me..." She spoke in a rather low tone, which hum through the body of Fake Hazel. "That door is what took away and replace the Hazel I know and love... I won't be fool..." "Fine, stay here to become mad! I was in there Baine, I know the way out of here! I was going to tell you, but ll of you were to caught up to pay attetion! Goodbye!" Fake Hazel said, and the door burst open. Dr. Robotnik took fake Hazel and closed the door, locked. Baine growled. "Robotnik, I will destroy you and your creations!!" she slams on the gray door. Tesla heads to the gray door to destroy it, but failed. "Crap! My plan failed!" Tesla said angrily, and looks away, facepalming. However, Dr.Robotnik fail to notice Josh. "Oh Doctor." The mink chuckled, his eyes purple glowing. "I think it is time I win this game." Josh had left the Real Hazel at his house so she could have alone time. "Josh, hat did you do with Hazel?!" Robotnik said, paniking. "Oh, wouldn't you love to know~" Josh walked up, before his hand suddenly found itself through Fake Hazel's chest, holding the harddrive. "You know, I'll always win, Doctor." A sly smirks appear on the min's face. "And the pure shock on your face will always be a thing I will remember~." "GIVE THAT BACK!" Robotnik said furiously, trying to snatch it away from Josh. Josh step back, smirking when Robotnik fallen down due to how far he needed to reach. "I think not~ Beside, I toke the Hazel you want away from you, I'll take this hard drive away as well~" The mink smirks. "I'm the real villain here, Doctor. Learn that." The mink started to walk away. Robotnik sat up on the floor. He smiles evily, remembering how handy his stupidness could be. "I deleted everything on the hard drive. Fake Hazel was programmed to do that once it was taken out of her system. I thought it was a bad mistake, but I guess not now, huh? Who is the sore looser?" Josh laughed. "Did you think I didn't know?" He smirks at Robotnik, his purple eyes still glowing. "I have the info I need anyway. Their emotions, the scent in the air, and you don't even have one thing that you need for your project." Josh smirks, crashing the harddrive in his hand. "And you actually beleive that? I have memory saved up on several different planets with several different armies and eggbots. Take over whatevr pathetic planet you want. I'm ging to abort this one." Robotnik said coming to his feet and running to the "escape pod" thingy :D. Josh laughed. "And you believe you could run?" He suddenly snap his fingers and the escape pod thingy was suddenly gone. Josh's eyes were glowing. "doctor, who do you believe you were messing with? I don't want to take over any planet. Because, I love to fool and confuse beings all around." Josh walks up to Robotnik. "Maybe I should have you running out the Gray door, to meet you... Little friends~" Josh grin insanely, an almost blood drive look to his glowing purple eyes. "You...you're the one that's gone mad..very mad... I will find a way to get out... I AM LEAVING!" Robotnik said, very frightened of Josh. He backed up, grabbed a pole nearby and pointed at Josh. "YOU STAY BACK! I COMMAND YOU TO!" "Since when has I never been mad, Doctor?" The mink smirks evilly, grabbing the pole's end that was pointed at him and pulled it very hard towards his way. "I'm not your robot, or a thing you can simple command, Doctor~"Josh then turn, swinging the pole with Robotnik still at it's end and thrown him at the gray door. "Hehe, That may be your only exit, Doctor~ I think I had my fun, I shall go check on the girl~." The mink laughed evilly. Robotnik ran to the gray door and got out. Josh's laughter rang out through the labtory before he goes and vanishes off to his home to see how Hazel is handling. Baine glance to the gray door, narrowing her eyes. "You!!" She points at Robotnik, growling. 'Media Gallery' ' Sonic boom tesla.png UPSILON THE SWIMMER MINK copy.jpg|Sonic Boom Upsilon HEYMAYN,IMMAPEEP.jpg Color version of Sonic Boom Baine.png|Baine Unsil ' Blog with the poll for which character design is your more to your liking. Category:Private Roleplay Category:Action Category:Adventure